


Falling For You

by WishingSebastianStanwasmyman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Parks, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Levi, Awkward Romance, Eren can't ice skate to save his life, Ereri Secret Santa 2015, Humor, Ice Skating, Levi is very clumsy whenever he's near Eren, Levi skates like a pro though you better believe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingSebastianStanwasmyman/pseuds/WishingSebastianStanwasmyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi works as a ride operator at an amusement park and then one day, Hange introduces him to the new very talented (and very cute) face painter Eren. So, of course Levi embarrasses himself in front of Eren. Not once, not twice but multiple times.</p><p>Luckily for Levi, he doesn't have to sweep Eren off his feet on their first date at the local ice skating rink as the ice is doing a pretty good job. Levi's there to catch him, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CloudFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudFlower/gifts).



> Here's your gift, dear! I decided to combine both prompts as they were both too precious and this was fun to write and I hope you like it! Happy holidays!

It was only 10pm and Levi had heard the same song at least forty times, if he heard Baby by Justin Bieber again at any point, it'd be much too soon. Surely, if that hadn't been bad enough- Levi had had some snot nosed kid ask why he couldn't get on the ride when Levi was short and operated it. Levi wasn't allowed to be an asshole- or rather he could be if he truly wanted to but he also wanted to keep his job so he could continue to scrape by living in the cheap apartment he called home, so he gave the kid a blank expression and told him to go over to the little kid's section of the amusement park while pointing to the sign that explicitly stated the height requirements.

 

He was beyond relieved when the kid had finally left. It had taken one of Levi's darkest glares and a scowl but the kid ran off. When he finally got his break, he could have sobbed in relief. Hange bounded over to the table where he sat, eating an overpriced order of a burger and fries. "Levi. Have you seen the new face painter? Have you?" They asked frantically, shaking his arm as he tried to close his water bottle after taking a sip and nearly spilling his aforementioned water everywhere. 

 

Levi's eyebrows furrowed. "No. Why?" He asked hesitantly. 

 

"He's so cute and nice!"

 

Levi arched an eyebrow. "And?"

 

Hange grinned. "And… He's single." They said excitedly, eyes glimmering with joy.

 

"And?" Levi repeated, arching an eyebrow. 

 

Hange didn't seem discouraged at all- in fact, their grin grew wider and they pointed to a man sitting alone at another table. "And- I, my sweet Lee- am getting him to come sit with us!" They declared as they stood up.

 

"Hange. No!" Levi sputtered. 

 

They paused momentarily before looking over their shoulder. "Hange, yes." Was all they said in the most serious of tones before adjusting their glasses and then they continued to go over the man. They were talking with him and Levi wanted to die from mortification when they pointed to him. Especially when the man looked to Levi, nodded and grabbed his food and made his way with Hange to Levi's table.

 

And Levi honestly nearly swooned when he saw him- he had dark bronze skin, silky dark hair pulled into a messy bun, big bright teal eyes framed by beautiful long dark eyelashes, plump lips that curved into a dazzling smile and Levi didn't want get started on the way the stupidly tight band t-shirt he wore enticingly hinted at his muscular frame. 

 

"Hi, I'm Eren. Nice to meet you." He said politely. 

 

‘Play it cool, Levi.’ He thought to himself before praying to any deities out there that he wouldn't embarrass the shit out of himself.

 

"Likewise. I'm Levi." He replied. 

 

"How are you?" Eren asked curiously, as he took a seat in front of Levi and Hange took a seat next to him.

 

"I'm... " Levi was going to say good until he recalled cleaning puke earlier in the day and was going to say okay instead. However, his brain decided to malfunction and what he wound up saying was- "I'm gay."

 

Hange fell out of their seat, cackling.

 

“Wait, no. I-I didn't mean to say that.“ Levi stammered, feeling his cheeks burn with heat. “Uh, I'll just be leaving. Bye, Hange. Eren.” He said curtly as he stood up, grabbing his trash and hurrying to toss it away before he could go back to his shitty job, finish his shift, go home before crawling under his blankets. 

 

Instead, he tripped and fell face first onto the grass in front of everyone. 

 

…….

 

The first thing Levi did when he got home was take a shower and after throwing on a pair of boxers, sweatpants and a t-shirt, he crawled into his bed and under his blankets. He was trying to fall asleep and the worst part was he had just gotten comfortable enough to doze off when his cell phone rang.

 

“What.” He growled as soon as he answered the call.

 

“Levi? Hange said you had a rough day. Are you alright?”

 

Levi made a muffled groan.

 

“Levi?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, Erwin.” Levi mumbled.

 

“They said something about embarrassing yourself. “

 

“I accidentally blurted out I'm gay to a cute guy and as I was trying to walk away, well, it was more like I was running- I face planted.”

 

“Ah. I see.”

 

“Yeah, so I'm just going to casually sleep this off and pray tomorrow I won't do anything even more embarrassing.” Levi muttered. 

 

“Alright. Call me if you need anything. You're like family, Levi. Anything you need, just give me or Mike a call.” Erwin said gently, Levi smiled slightly. He felt a little better from talking to Erwin, however brief it was. He bid Erwin a goodnight, set his phone on the night table and let sleep take him.

……….

 

For the next few weeks, Levi did what he considered he did best.

 

Avoiding people. 

 

He avoided Eren as much as he possibly could.

 

In fact, he entirely avoided the little kid's section of the amusement park. He just stuck to his section, the roller coasters. At lunch, he went to a different place to eat. Hange tried to get him to go to their usual spot but Eren had started sitting with Hange and he was too cute and Levi was literally too awkward for words.

 

But, Hange was ever relentless. They showed up with Eren in tow, plopping down at the picnic table where Levi was currently sitting at. Eren looking a little unsure before sitting down across from Levi.

 

“Hiya, Lee.” Hange said, grinning as they adjusted their glasses. “Eren, here, was just showing me some of his artwork and hot damn, is it nice.” they remarked. 

 

Eren flushed, looking rather bashful. 

 

He was too cute and Levi was terrified of embarrassing himself again, so he grabbed his trash and got up from where he sat.

 

“Where are you going?” Hange asked.

 

“I gotta take a piss.” Levi blurted out the first excuse that came to mind before feeling his cheeks heat up. Smooth, Levi. Smooth. Eren merely looked to him with a frown, his jaw tense.”We'll wait-” he began. 

 

“Don't. I'll probably be a while… I drank a lot of juice.” Levi muttered awkwardly, he then threw away his trash before managing a little wave to Hange and Eren. 

 

Smooth, Levi. 

 

………

 

Eren was an angel, an absolute fucking angel. Currently, Eren was crouched down in front of a little girl. He was painting along the curve of her soft, chubby cheek. Ern was chatting happily with her, the little girl talking back with him, a little smile playing at her lips. Levi watched the scene before him.

 

Well, more like he was wearing a pair of sunglasses and some hideous fedora while peeking from behind the flaps of a jewelry stand. Eren said something, grinning. Levi realized he was finished when he watched Eren turning away to put away his sponges, face paint and other artistic tools. He grabbed a mirror to show the little girl the end result, smiling when he saw her look of awe and excitement. She hugged him, Eren hugging her back for a moment with a little laugh. The girl then ran over to her parents, all but bouncing with excitement as she showed her parents the beautiful flower and butterfly painted on her cheek.

 

Eren looked utterly pleased with himself, he looked around and then paused, his eyes settling on Levi. He frowned, his thick eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Levi. Finally, a spark of recognition graced those big bright green eyes.

 

“Levi!” He called.

 

Levi raced away, he dashed out of the jewelry stand. He tried to get out the section of the park but he stumbled and ended up tripping, sprawled out on the ground at someone's feet. He looked up to find Eren, who had a puzzled look upon his face.

 

Eren held out a hand to help Levi up, which Levi took, his cheeks flushed bright red. “You okay?” Eren asked. Levi nodded, dusting the dirt off of his clothes.

 

“Why were you hiding? Were you hiding from me?” Eren asked, frowning. 

 

Levi shrugged before rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, his cheeks still flushed with embarrassment and unable to meet Eren's eyes.

 

Eren looked to Levi with a worried expression. “Hey… have I done something wrong? If I'm making you uncomfortable then I'll leave you alone.” He promised. 

 

Levi was startled that Eren had come to a conclusion such as that, especially since it clearly was not the case.”Oh, no. No no! I'm just… I'm just really awkward and you're too cute and I don't know how to deal with it-”

 

“You think I'm cute?” Eren asked, plump lips curving into a smirk.

 

Levi stiffened, eyes wide. It was not possible for his cheeks to become even redder than they already were. “I… No, wait. I didn't… I didn't mean…” He sputtered. 

 

“So, I'm not cute?” Eren asked, his lips in the cutest pout Levi had ever seen in his life.

 

“Yes! Wait, no. I mean. Yeah, you're cute. Oh, fuck me.” Levi huffed, frustrated with himself and his severe lack of social skills. 

 

Eren laughed and Levi's heart nearly stopped at the sound and just how sweet it truly was. ”Well, maybe you should take me on a date, first.” He suggested, bright teal eyes meeting Levi's as he gave him a dazzling smile.

 

This man was going to be the death of him.

 

…….

 

Levi didn't know what he was thinking when he said he'd take Eren out on a date. That he would love to do so. Well, he knew what was thinking- that Eren was cute and sweet and Levi would love nothing more than to just spend some time hanging out with him. Though, he would admit he'd also love nothing more than to kiss those lovely lips or to have Eren smile at him or better yet, because of him.

 

Levi also had tried on several different outfits. 

 

Eventually, Levi settled on a pale blue turtleneck sweater, dark gray jeans and black boots. He fixed his hair, making sure it was neat and tidy. He grabbed a pair of plain black warm gloves and a large warm white scarf that his mother had knitted for him a couple of months ago. He then went back to the bathroom before applying a bit of eyeliner. Finally, he was done. 

 

Levi took a deep breath to settle his nerves, grabbing some Tic-Tacs and popping a few in his mouth before putting the little box of them into his pocket. Yep, he was as ready as he'd ever be.

 

…….

 

Levi met Eren outside of the ice skating rink and he looked absolutely stunning as expected, of course. Eren's long hair was loose, spilling near to his shoulders, he wore a sweater that three quarters of it was white while the rest was a soft peach color, black skinny jeans that clung wonderfully to his shapely legs and nice brown shoes. Upon seeing Levi, he hurried over to him, grin in place.

 

“Hey! Ready to go?”

 

Levi smiled. “Yeah, I'm ready. " He replied.

 

They walked through the entrance of the ice skating rink, paid the fee for renting the skates before acquiring their sizes and walking over to a bench to put them on. They put their shoes into a locker, Levi putting the small key into his pocket before they headed with slightly wobbling legs to the ice.

 

Once upon it, Levi felt very in his element. He had always enjoyed ice skating when he was younger and was damn well good at it, if he said so himself. He had skated ahead slightly and turned his head as Eren was no longer by his side. He felt a little bad as he had got a little swept up in gliding along the ice and the excitement of it, that he may have been a total dork and tripped in front of Eren not once but twice- yet, at least on the ice, he felt comfortable and safe. He had been ice skating ever since he was six, his mother and/or uncle always taking him on Friday and Saturday evenings. 

 

He looked back and found Eren clinging to the wall like a baby koala.

 

“This much harder than I thought it would be.” Eren admitted, giving Levi a sheepish smile.

 

“Do you need any help? “ Levi asked. 

 

“Umm, I think I've got it.” Eren said unsurely, slowly loosening his grip on the wall. He carefully moved a foot forward and feeling reassured by the fact that he hadn't fallen, he let go of the wall before attempting to skate over to where Levi stood, waiting.

 

Unfortunately, Eren did not balance himself properly and ended up falling on his ass about halfway there. Levi cringed at the loud thump Eren's bottom had made when it collided with the floor. “Ow. Shit, that fucking hurt.” He complained. 

 

“You okay?” Levi asked. Eren nodded in response as he struggled to get to his feet and wound up falling right back on his ass.

 

“Do you want me to help?” Levi questioned and Eren nodded, cheeks flushed brightly in embarrassment. Levi held his hand out for Eren to take before helping him to his feet.

 

“Here. Try balancing-”

 

“Like this?”

 

“Yeah, yeah! You've got it, Eren-”

 

Thump.

 

“-Or not. “

 

Eren got up by himself this time, cheeks a bright red. “You can hold my hand if you want. To balance and stuff, I mean.” Levi mumbled, holding his hand out for Eren, who smiled and took it.

 

They stuck by the wall, Eren was holding Levi's hand with his right hand and gripping the wall with his left. Occasionally, Eren's legs would jerk and a few times his upper body had jerked either forward or backward. However, Levi stopped with a gentle hand to his back or chest to steady him, then they'd both be flushed and share a little laugh.

 

“Think you're ready to let go of the wall? I'll hold both of your hands to help you with balance until you feel you've got it.” Levi offered.

 

“Yeah, sounds good.“ Eren agreed.

 

“Alright. Now?”

 

“No!” Eren cried, startling Levi. “Uh, sorry. I'm a bit nervous. On three, maybe?”

 

“No worries… So, you'll let go of the ledge on three, right?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“One,” Levi began. “Two-”

 

“It's the final countdown.” Eren sang.

 

Levi snorted. “Trying to distract me there, Europe? Don't worry about falling. I've got you.”He said affectionately. 

 

Eren felt a warmth bloom in his chest at that, a bright grin curving his lips briefly before his expression changed into one of determination. “Okay. I've got this.” He said confidently.

 

“Okay, so, two and-” Levi took a pause in case Eren wanted to back out. “Three!”

 

Eren let go of the ledge; unsteady on his feet, he instinctively reached for Levi. And Levi was caught off guard but quickly righted himself, hands on Eren's waist while the brunet had his hands clutching at Levi's shoulders.

 

“S-Sorry.” Eren stammered. 

 

“S’okay.” Levi replied, eyes meeting Eren's. “Umm, want to grab my hands now and maybe we can try skating?” He suggested, awkwardly. 

 

“S-Sure, umm…” Eren muttered as he let go of Levi's shoulders and Levi let go of Eren's waist. Their hands found each other's and the two exchanged shy smiles and nervous laughter. 

 

“Here, maybe, um, your arm. We could link arms?” Levi suggested. 

 

“Like the chicken dance?” Eren joked.

 

Levi rolled his eyes but looked amused. “The one with that song with the chirping chicks and stuff? I guess.” He remarked.

 

And then there they were, Levi's right arm linked with Eren's left. They were skating at a very slow pace, Eren only nearly falling twice. “Huh, this is pretty fun once you're not falling all over the place.” He commented.

 

“True. Though, it was kinda funny watching you fall down.” Levi said, smirking slightly

 

“Hey!” Eren protested, before nudging Levi. The man stumbled slightly, causing Eren to jerk forward slightly.

 

“Instant karma.” Levi remarked, unlinking his arm with Eren and grabbing his hand before bumping Eren's hip with his own. Though, with their height difference it was more of the area where Eren's hip and thigh met. At any rate, that had been a mistake. And a large one at that. 

 

Eren lost his balance and Levi in his haste to move away, stumbled and they both fell. Eren fell onto his hands and knees while Levi fell on his ass.

 

“Fuck, sorry, Eren-”

 

Eren was laughing. 

 

“Eren?”

 

Eren continued to laugh, trying to get to his feet but he was giggling much hard. “Oh, man-” He wheezed between giggles. “Your eyes got so big! You, like, fell in slow motion too!”He added and then was right back to laughing. 

 

Eren was honestly too cute, especially when he laughed- his hair messy, crinkles in the corners of his eyes, dimples showing and cheeks flushed.

 

Levi found himself laughing too, even as he got to his feet and tried to help Eren to his. They continued to skate for a while longer, only two more falls occurring and both were Eren's but Levi helped to his feet each time. Even if Eren was able to get up himself, Levi didn't mind helping him back up. Especially when Eren gave him one of those sweet and affectionate looks.

….

 

“I had an amazing time.” Eren said, leaning against the driver's side of his car.

 

“Me too.” Levi replied.

 

A silence passed between the two.

 

“Um, I'll see you Monday at work.” Levi said quietly, turning to walk away and go find his car.

 

“Wait, Levi.”

 

“Hmm?” Levi turned to see Eren walk the few steps that separated them, until there was no space between them.

 

“Can I… could we… Umm… Do you kiss on the first date?”

 

No.” Levi replied.

 

Eren frowned. “Oh.” He said, simply.

 

“But, you… you're the exception.” Levi stammered. 

 

Eren paused, surprised. “Can I, Levi?”

 

“You want to kiss me?”

 

“Yeah, may I?” He asked.

 

Levi was flustered and nodded. “Yeah, um- yeah, if you want. Then, please-”

 

He didn't even get to finish his sentence before Eren's lips descended on his in an incredibly gentle kiss, his big hands were warm as they cupped Levi's flushed cheeks. Levi's hands settled on his broad shoulders, returning the chaste kiss as tenderly as he could.

 

All too soon they parted.

 

“See you Monday. “ Eren said softly.

 

“Text me?” Levi asked. 

 

“Of course.”

They said their goodbyes to each other and as Levi walked to his car, he could've sworn he heard Don't You (Forget About Me) by Simple Minds playing in the distance. 

He was not going to raise his fist in triumph as he walked to his car with his lips still tingling from Eren's kiss as the sun was setting, he would not-

 

Oh, fuck it.

 

He did it.

 

At least no one saw him do it-

 

He heard a car's horn honk. He turned around and saw Eren's car, he rolled the window down and Levi realized the song was coming from his radio.

 

“Levi, did you just do the thing from The Breakfast Club?” Eren called out.

 

“No.” Levi replied, turning away. That had been rather embarrassing but at least he hadn't tripped again-

 

He stumbled over a raised bit of concrete. 

 

Spoke too soon.


End file.
